Meant to be together
by Ruthyroo
Summary: What should of happened after the steak date xx A one shot.


**Meant to be together**

"I think I'll just have the fish please"

"I've had the salmon before, it's flaky, we'll just have the steak please"

"NO, salmon ta"

It wasn't really about fish or steak; it was about Brendan and the fact that he always had to be in control. Ste wanted to shout, scream, be heard but he wasn't, and when steak was brought to the table, he knew that things were never going to change, how could they? Brendan is not prepared to even try. It's his way or no way, that's just how it is.

"Your unbelievable Brendan, I'm not hungry anymore"

Ste stood up, picked up the steak dinner and threw it in Brendan's lap.

"What was that for" Brendan shouted

"Because you are always trying to control me, now stay away from me"

Ste felt embarrassed and extremely angry, he wanted to run, run away and forget all about Brendan Brady, but before he could leave Brendan was there. He pulled on his arm.

"Steven…..please, don't go. At least hear me out, let me explain.

Everything inside of him told him to go but he couldn't leave it, he never could. He wanted to hear him out despite all that had gone on before.

"Give me one reason why I should stay"

Brendan was never one to talk about his feelings but he didn't want Ste to leave.

"I want ye to be with me steven"

It was then that the walls Ste had built around his heart came crashing down. No matter what had recently gone on with Doug, the man he had always loved was stood infront of him telling him that he wants to be with him. That was all he had ever wanted to hear.

"We need to talk about this"

Ste didn't know what to think.

"I've booked a room, let's go and talk up there Steven"

He knew once he got Ste up to the room that taking him was inevitable, but Ste wasn't so sure about it. This was such a big step after everything that he had gone through with him. Was Brendan what he really wanted? Of course it was, it was always him.

"Why did you book a room Brendan?"

He had to be careful about what he was going to say back, one wrong move and Ste would be gone.

"Because I hoped that you'd be with me. I need ye steven it's that simple"

Brendan thought for a minute that he had blown it. To pre book a room was very presumptuous, cocky, and arrogant but Ste had always liked those qualities before so he should still like them now. Luckily for Brendan it didn't faze him.

"Okay Bren let's talk… and I mean talk"

Brendan felt something, he wasn't sure he'd ever felt before, Genuine happiness. Ste was listening to him again at long last and if he can make him listen, then he can make him do other things, like getting back together with him. Everything was falling in to place. Ste was nervous, really nervous, he noticed the champagne and strawberries all set up, he knew what Brendan wanted.

"Sit down Steven, make yourself comfy "

He sat down on the edge of the bed while Brendan sat on a chair opposite.

"So let's talk"

He would never admit it but he was scared, he couldn't lose Steven again, it would destroy him.

"Why are you doing all this Brendan, is it because you wanna control me again?"

Ste waited and waited for an answer.

"Bren…. Why?"

"It's because I love ye Steven, I always have. I want ye by my side. I'm no angel I can't promise ye a normal life like Douglas can but I do want ye. I'm not scared of who I am anymore and I swear I'll never lay a finger on ye again."

Silence filled the room; Brendan was looking down, not wanting to see Ste's reaction just in case it was a bad one. Ste stood up and Brendan looked up at him, their eyes locking. Ste held out his hand pulling him up close so that their bodies were touching and without another word Ste kissed him deeply, their lips met furiously, tongues finding their way in to each other's mouth. It had been so long….too long. Familiar feelings had begun to surface, desire and passion. It was almost like they'd never been apart. Brendan broke the kiss and stripped them both of their clothes. He pushed Ste down on the bed and admired him before joining him. He planted kisses on his neck and chest, it made him shiver with excitement. They lay naked on the bed, their bodies touching.

"I want ye steven"

The soft seductive tones of Brendan almost sent him over the edge.

Brendan felt his cock, it was already rock hard, just like his own was. His hands all over him rubbing and touching every part. Ste desperately trying to grab hold of Brendan but he always was domineering. He took Ste's cock in his mouth teasing him, licking and sucking making him almost lose control. Brendan turned him over and thrust a finger inside him, and then another. He moaned with pleasure, he wanted Ste to be ready for him.

"Tell me ye want me Steven"

"I want you Bren so much"

That was all he needed to hear. He entered Ste it really was amazing how they fitted so perfectly together. The noise of moans filled the room and the thrusting that was once slow increased in pace and Ste was shouting his name.

"Oh….yeah….BRENDAN"

He was totally engrossed in Ste, still touching any part of him that he could touch. He brought him to a climax and hearing Ste this way turned Brendan on so much. With pure ecstasy running through his veins he pulled out of Ste and released all over his bum. They both collapsed on the bed, sweat dripping off them, their bodies sticking to each other, but they didn't care, both of them just enjoying the moment. Brendan pulled Ste closer till he was in his arms. He snuggled up to him so his head was on his chest, he could hear the beating of his heart. Brendan leaned in and kissed him.

"I can never live without ye Steven"

Ste was feeling so happy. He breathed in the scent of the man he loved and melted in to the kiss.

"Just don't play anymore games and you won't have to Bren"

"I won't Steven, I promise ye"

Nothing was ever going to be perfect for them but as long as they were together they could get through anything. Brendan who could never get enough of Ste asked

"Wanna go again?"

And before Ste could even reply he was all over him. Brendan felt like the luckiest man alive.

Some people are just meant to be together.

_**please review :) xxxxxxx**_


End file.
